The Window of Friendship
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: Cammie and Zach have always been friends. Not just the friends who would say 'hi' in the hallways, but the best friends who had seen each other sleep, half naked, covered in sand, grass and blood. What will happen now that they are 16? Non spies. Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or any of the characters. Ally Carter does.**

**So, I decided to start another story even though everyone wants me to finish the rest of the stories first… I'm working on it… But I had an idea. I hope you enjoy! Oh and for anybody who has a panic disorder, I'm not trying to offend you, I have a panic disorder due to depressions and stress, so it may not happen to you but it happens to me, so don't get offended in anyway.**

Cammie and Zach have always been friends. Not just the friends who would say 'hi' in the hallways, but the best friends who had seen each other sleep, half naked, covered in sand, grass and blood, and with the biggest bed head hair dos ever.

It all started when Cammie was about 4 years old. She was new in town when her parents packed up their entire house in Maryland and moved to Minnesota. Cammie didn't mind, she only had just started preschool and only had one friend, but she was kind of mean. Her name was Macey. She stole Cam's animal crackers. While they were unpacking the boxes in Cammie's room with the window right open, a young boy about her age was walking in. Not that Cammie was watching him through the window; the windows were just so close. If you reached out you could touch the other person's house.

The boy happened to have his window open as well. He called over to her. They stood with their arms on the window sill talking back and forth. I know what you are thinking. Why didn't they just go outside and talk? They thought it was cooler to be able to communicate with the other child while still being in their own rooms. They found many ways to talk with their windows even when they weren't home. Cammie started it when she would write out notes in crayon and stick it in crack of the window, at night when they were about 8, they would use their flashlights and talk in code.

They were in pretty much every class together. Preschool, kindergarten, first grade, third grade, and fourth grade. In second grade, Zach was in Mrs. Jacobson's class while Cam was in Mr. Smith's class. Which if you were the recess aide, you would be very sorry that they weren't in the same class. At the end of recess she would have to pull them apart from their death bear hug. They were so cute. All their teachers would say the same thing. **Someday these two will fall in love.** And did that happen? You'll have to find out later.

Anyways, Zach and Cammie were best friends to get to the point. They still were, even at 16.

One day Cammie came home after a tiring day of school, she lay on her bed not noticing that someone had opened her window while she was at school.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" Zach commented while writing something at his desk which was right underneath his window. They both placed their desks under their windows for easy communication with each other.

Cammie got up from her bed and sat at her desk. "Nothing. Everything is fine." She put on a fake smile hoping that Zach was having an off day and wouldn't notice the fakeness of the smile like he always does.

"Cameron." Zach looked straight up at her through the screen of her window "I know something is wrong. Do I have to come next door?"

"Yes." She looked down at her hands.

He raised his eyebrows at her, widening his eyes. He only has to go over when something really bad happens.

"I'll be over in a minute."

And by a minute he literally means a minute. He rushes out of his room and calls to his mother who is in the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going next door, don't know how long I'll be."

His mom was a big supporter of Cammie and Zach's friendship.

"Tell Cammie dear, I say hi."

"Will do." He yelled back while rushing out the front door to Cam's front door. He opens it and walks in. The Morgan's never mind. Zach always walks right into Cam's house and she walks into his.

"Hello Zachary." Rachael Morgan greets him with a smile. "Here to see Cam?"

"Yup, is she still upstairs in her room?" He asks with urge.

"Hasn't come down since she got home. Is anything wrong?"

"That's what I came over for."

"Was she being all moody?" She raised her eyebrows.

Zach nodded.

"Good luck." She stated plainly as he hurried upstairs to find Cam yet again hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. He saw her do this before. She is having a panic attack. It rarely occurs, at least for what he'd seen. She told him about her panic disorder a while ago. She only had these attacks when she is overly depressed and stressed.

By now Zach was sitting next to her on her bed, not touching her in anyway, knowing to give her space.

Once she calmed down a bit, she sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. His emerald green eyes. The eyes that have calmed her many times before. When she fell off the playground set when they were 7 and she broke her ankle at school and she had to take the ambulance because her parents were far away, when Cammie was rejected by her crush in the 7th grade, and mainly when her father died. He has always been there for her. And always would be.

"What's stressing you out Darlin'?" Zach looked at her lovingly. (In the friend love way)

"Well finals are in a couple weeks and-" She started before Zach cut her off.

"I know that is not why you were just panicking. What's really bugging you?"

"You saw my mother downstairs right?" She whispered.

"Yeah why?" He looked at her confused.

She looked down at her hands, "She has been keeping it together, but my aunt Abby is really sick, and she is in the hospital."

Zach wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Oh Cam. I am so sorry."

She started lightly crying, "I'm flying out to Maryland next week, my mom doesn't exactly want to go, so I'll be by myself, and I don't think I want to face anything that happens to her by myself."

"Shhh, sweetie. It'll be alright." He reassured her.

Cam pulled away from the hug and looked him right in the eyes. "Will you come with me Zach?"

**Hmm, what will Zachary say? So how did you like the first chapter? I'm hoping to get a good response! **

**May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor,**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Miss Ally Carter does.**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I wanted to finish finals and all that jazz. Dance nationals were during father's day so I was off doing that, plus it was my 17****th**** birthday on the 25****th****. So yeah. You probably just want to continue Zach and Cammie's story so here you go!**

Zach looked down at his lap and let out a breath. He just got home from Cammie's house and was sitting at his desk thinking.

She just asked him a very important question and he didn't know how to respond. He said yes because they were best friends, but to be honest Zachary didn't know what he was going to do. He knew that he had to be there to support Cammie and she wouldn't be able to fly and be there with her aunt without him.

He slowly stood up from his desk and stared into the mirror at the man that he was. Black hair and emerald green eyes. The green eyes that looked into the crystal blue ones that belonged to Cammie when he promised to go with her.

"Zach... What have you done this time?" He grumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs of his house to the kitchen where he plopped down at a stool at the counter.

"Hey sweetie. How's Cammie doing?" His mother asked while walking over to him.

"She asked me to fly with her to Maryland."

His mother looked right up at him as soon as those words left his mouth, "What?"

"Her aunt is ill and her mother isn't going with her so she asked me to go with her instead.."

"Well what did you say?"

"I told her yes. I wasn't really thinking.. It's just a force of habit to say yes whenever she asks something."

"Zach, I know that Cammie is your best friend, but this is a big decision. Are you sure about this?" His mother raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure. She is my best friend. I have to be there to support her. "He answers.

"Well. I'm proud of you for sticking by her through this tough time. Does she and Rachel want to come over for dinner? I'm making mashed potatoes and chicken."

"I can ask her, I don't think she is doing anything tonight. Um mom. Doesn't really seem like you are making those potatoes.. You've been baking a pie." This wasn't the first time that his mother has asked to invite Rachel and Cammie over, they usually came over and they would have an interesting conversation that would last for hours.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm working on it. It takes a little longer to bake a pie than make potatoes. You should go ask her if she wants to come over."

"So I'm guessing dad is going to have to work tonight?"

"There is a holdup at the clinic. He has a few more appointments. The flu is going around right now, so wash your hands." His mother laughed.

Zach rolled his eyes and got up and walked back upstairs. He got to his room and walked right over to the window where he sees some sort of movement. He opened his window and leaned over and slid Cammie's window open a bit. Moving her blinds apart he spies Cammie pulling her top over her head and start changing out of her school clothes. He quickly pulls his hand back and covers his eyes.

Cammie walked over to her window and opened the blinds. She now had a shirt on.

"Were you spying on me Zachary?" She asked with her eyebrows lifted.

"No. I was. Um. I was trying to ask you if you and your mother wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

She smirked. "Suuuuure."

"I was!" He exclaimed putting his hands up.

"Fine. Uh, hang on let me ask my mommy dearest." She smiled. "MOTHER! DO YOU WANT TO GO OVER TO ZACHARY AND CAROL'S HOUSE FOR DINNER? ZACHARY JUST INVITED US!"

"SURE! WHAT TIME?" Rachel yelled back.

Cammie looked back at Zach and laughed, "What time?"

"Now." He grinned.

"Thanks." She looked back at her bedroom door, "NOW!"

"OKAY SWEETIE; TELL ZACH THAT WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER."

"WILL DO MOTHER." Cam looked back at Zach yet again, "We'll be right over."

Zach smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Cammie closed her window and she walked back over to her closet. She slips off her jeans and throws on a pair of sweatpants knowing that she would need to be comfortable because she knew that she would be there for hours.

She walked downstairs over to her mother who was waiting for her at the door.

"Really Cameron? Sweatpants? You can't wear anything nicer; we are going over for dinner? You aren't going over to play Xbox with Zach and hang out." Rachel looked over Cammie's outfit.

"Mother. You know well enough that we'll be over for a while. I'm going to have to be comfortable."

"Fine. I guess your _boyfriend _won't mind." She smirked.

"Eww. You know very well that Zachary is not my boyfriend."

"But he could be." Her mother teased. "Eventually."

Cammie just shook her head and walked out of the front door.

**So what do you think is going to happen at dinner? Hmm. Now that it's summer I'm going to be updating more! So be excited! Love you guys! Review!**

**May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor! Goodbye!**

**~GallagherZammieBlackthorne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, I only own the plot. I don't own Jenga either.**

**Thank you guys for the great review I got! It really made me smile! I had a few questions in the reviews and some things that I wanted to respond to. My dance solo got high gold and 4****th**** overall, irish clog got high gold, musical/novelty got high gold and a judges award, and clogging got platinum and 2****nd**** overall. So that's good. I decided to name Zach's mother Carol because I don't know really. I just think she seems like a Carol in this story.**

Cammie walked across her lawn, her mother slowly trailed behind her. She could not wait to get over to Zach's house. They always had the best times at dinner. They would talk about the stupidest things, and Carol was a very good cook.

She hopped up the stairs and knocked on the door, quickly she ran and hid behind the tree in the front yard. Carol answered the door and started talking to Rachel while Zach snuck out the back door of his house and slowly crept up behind Cammie. Tazing her sides with his hands she jumped and screamed.

Cammie turned around to see Zach laughing his head, she smacked him playfully on the arm and hugged him. "What the heck Zachary?"

"No more knocking and running Cameron, I was teaching you a lesson."

"I hate you." Cammie pouted and turned around.

Zach wrapped his arms around Cammie's waist and tickled her stomach. "You don't hate me. You _love _me." Zach smirked.

"No. I. Don't." Cammie laughed.

Zach kept tickling her, "Admit it or you become my minion and I will brainwash you."

"Never!" Cammie exclaimed trying to escape Zach's grasp.

Zach picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her into his house. "CAMMIE'S MY MINION NOW AND NO ONE CAN DO ANTHING ABOUT IT. SHE EVEN SAID SO, BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME SO MUCH."

"Help! Mommy! Carol! Help me!" Cammie laughed.

Carol and Rachel laughed. Shaking her head at Zach Carol smiled, "You two haven't changed since you were little."

"I've gotten taller mommy!" Zach exclaimed while he walked around the house still carrying Cammie.

"But you've gotten uglier." Cammie stuck her tongue out at Zach while she teased him.

Zach threw her onto the couch and walked to the kitchen. "I'm done with your attitude Miss Midget."

"Midget? I'm almost as tall as you." Cammie jumped onto Zach's back.

He wrapped his arms under her legs, "No you're not. You're like 5'8", I'm 6'. "

"That's only 4 inches."

"Big difference."

"Zachary! Cameron! Dinner's ready!" Carol called.

Zach dropped Cammie and walked toward the dining room. "Ladies first."

"Okay. So go. I'm waiting." Cammie smirked up at him.

"I am not a lady. I'm a women." Zach walked right through the dining room door with his nose in the air.

Carol raised her eyebrows, "Zachary. I'm pretty sure you aren't a women. I'm the one who changed your diapers."

"MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE?" Zach's jaw dropped.

Cammie laughed, "Yes Zachary, and I don't like you at all. Your mother paid me to hang out with you."

Zach shrugged, "I already knew about that."

That just made Cammie start laughing harder.

"So tell me more about Zach when he was a baby." Cammie laughed while she took at bite of her mashed potatoes.

Carol smiled and looked at Zach, "Well he was a very stubborn baby. For the first 9 weeks, he would cry all night. The only way I could stop it was taking him in the bathroom and putting him in his high chair and turning the sink water on for him to listen to."

"Why was his high chair in the bathroom?"

"We moved it there at night because he would cry every night. I remember Zachary's dad and I took turns. I would stay up with him for 4 hours, then he would sit in the bathroom with Zach for the other 4 hours."

"That's really funny. Especially since poor Zachary is afraid of water now." Cammie pinched Zach's cheeks.

"I'm not afraid of water. I am just not fond of it."

"Suuuuure. That's it."

"Zachary is afraid of water?" Carol laughed.

"Yes! I swear he is just like a cat! I tried to push him in when we were at the pool that one day and he started freaking out."

"Well. You tried to push me in! That's why I was scared!"

"So you admit that you are scared of the water?" Cammie raised her eyebrows.

"No…"

"Zach…"

"Fine. I might have a small phobia of water.."

Carol looked at Zach, "He also has a phobia of the number 3."

"Really? Don't you mean 13?"

"No. I mean the number 3."

"He has had it since he was in 7th grade. The number 3 has always given Zach bad luck. Every test that he took that year he would get the 3rd question wrong. In every class he sat in desk number 3 and his locker number was 333."

"No I understand why you were always so jumpy that year, you poor baby." Cammie got up and hugged Zach.

"I'm not a baby.."

"I'm sorry. You poor women."

"You should be sorry."

"Zachary…"

"Can we play some games after dinner mom?" Zach looked at Carol, as he swallowed his last bite of pie.

"Yes, I suppose so. Just don't be too loud. Last time you played games the neighbors called the police because they thought someone was injured."

"But what would be the fun of playing quietly?" Cammie giggled.

"It would be fun not to have the police come search the house again because they thought that we might have a dead body in the closet because you guys aren't very good at playing games with each other."

"C'mon mom. We are good kids." Zach whined.

"Sometimes." Cammie added.

Carol laughed, "I don't care, what do you guys want to play?"

"Jenga!" Zach and Cammie yelled at the same time.

Rachel and Carol turned toward each other and shook their heads. "I think I know whose losing.."

"You! Because you two are ooooollllldddd."

"That's it you two! You're on!" Rachel and Carol laughed.

**Happy 4****th**** of July you guys! Even if you don't celebrate it! I'm planning on having a chapter up later today, but this should be able to hold you over for the rest of the day!**

**Love you and May the Odds Be Ever in YOUR Favor! Goodbye!,**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne**


End file.
